


Personalized Miraculous Ladybug Fics

by ars_meliora



Series: Miraculous Requests [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, personalized fics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ars_meliora/pseuds/ars_meliora
Summary: Personalized ML fics.Request Here: https://tinyurl.com/rzhu5zfn
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Reader, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader, Chloé Bourgeois & Reader, Félix Graham de Vanily/Reader, Luka Couffaine/Reader, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Reader, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Reader, Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Reader, Other Miraculous Ladybug Character(s)/Reader
Series: Miraculous Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863766
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Instructions

Instructions

  1. Request using the tinyurl link below, no email/data is collected
  2. Write your request on the second question with the username of your preferred social media. That way if there are any questions from my end, I can contact you.



Request Here: https://tinyurl.com/rzhu5zfn


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request: 
> 
> hi bestie 😃
> 
> so i wanna request adrien with a very like.. creme and posh fem s/o?? like very giving me very much pretty lattes and like that aesthetic that’s like rly light browns and pretty and stuff? i sent a photo thru ur submit thingy!! like they go to the same school and everything!! and she has like this sort of like tendency to be rude when angry?? i’m sorry if this is really specific!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is one of my first personalized fics! Of course, I'll write it and I hope you enjoy it!

The two of you met during one of your coffee runs before starting your first day of school. Between moving and fixing the place, it became a routine and you didn't want to miss it on an important day like this.

The place was busy, and you were late due to their short staffing. Turning to the door you were met with something firm and blond.

_ Thud!  _ Just like that, your drink was over your clothes.

"S-sorry, but on the bright side, no one will notice your stain!" The blond boy said.

"Great, looks like the circus lost their clown..." You look at your watch and back on the line. Looks like today was already a bad day for both coffee and being late for your first day.

"Let me pay for another drin-" The blond teen did not get the opportunity to finish his sentence, you were out and leaving the shop by the time his bodyguard came with the drinks.

There was a smile on his lips as he looked at his drink. Out of curiosity, he asked for your order, a latte with a shot of espresso. Soft like the brown hues you wear, but strong like your attitude. Adrien started to warm up to both of your sides.

▸ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ┈┈┈┈ 🎕 ◂

_ "Looks like the circus lost their clown..."  _ Adrien couldn't help letting out a snort when he replayed the scene over in his head. He would love to listen to the type of comebacks someone like you would offer.

"Class, this is Y/n L/n." Ms. Bustier stated to the class, Adrien nearly spilled his drink when he saw you enter the class without a care in the world. When his eyes fell on him, he saw how you crossed your arms on the coffee stains that only the two of you knew about.

"This place looks nice..." You muttered to yourself, "It has a court jester as well..." The latter was a bit louder, Adrien smiled at that jab.

As you walked to your assigned seat, you stared down at the boy.

"I'll accept the drink if you can show me the notes for the classes. Hopefully, no more coffee is spilled. If it is, it will be on you."

This was the start of a beautiful relationship, Adrien was glad for that little accident.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request: 
> 
> Can I request an Adrien x reader and she’s Marinette's fraternal twin sister and Marinette's jealous of her sister because the reader and Adrien like each other very very much and the reader is more of the social sweetheart twin who’s more in the spotlight but Marinette doesn’t say anything still trying to get Adrien's attention and still being jealous of her sister and her sister doesn’t really notice her liking towards Adrien but then Adrien and she announce they are now dating and Mari’s heartbroken because she never really stood a chance against her sister no matter how hard she tried :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still accepting requests!

Even since the moment the two of you were born, it was easy to spot who was each twin.

  * Marinette took after her mother, but you were more like your father. Brown hair and always with a smile on your face.
  * You were the one who called the shots, Marinette enjoyed that during her childhood.



The differences became more apparent as the two of you matured.

  * Even though the two of you had the same interests, it was you who made it big at a young age.
  * First was Master Chef Junior, in which you blended fashion and high-cuisine.
  * Such a show of skills landed you in Le Grand Paris. Quickly gaining the hearts of the elite and everyone who worked with you.



When Adrien came into the picture, Marinette could never compete with you.

  * "It's nice to see you outside the restaurant!" Adrien greeted you; Marinette was present but she was too nervous to even look at the blond.
  * "Likewise, but here, I'm Y/n Dupain-Cheng. Not the girl with three Michelin stars."
  * Marinette was too busy admiring Adrien to notice he was admiring someone else.



Marinette talked about Adrien nonstop. You thought it was because he was someone famous. In your opinion, people are people no matter their influence.

  * "He's amazing!" Marinette told you as you read a book. She was setting up a corkboard with pictures of Adrien on her side of the room.
  * You only hummed at her compliments, you've only seen Adrien as a customer. Now he was your classmate; other than Chloe, he considered you as his friend.
  * "Tell me more about him, what's he like?" Marinette askes as she sits next to you.
  * "Well... he's a fan of macaroons..."



Marinette always made you deliver the items she had made for Adrien

  * "I'm too shy... plus he's your friend!" Your sister protested.
  * For over two years you have been her delivery girl. You were beginning to suspect that Adrien thought these gifts had more than an underlining friendship tone. They became too personal, clothes on his birthday and on his fifth name day. 
  * "Listen, if you're obsessing over him then do it on your own accord." You didn't want to risk your image and your work. 
  * Not to mention Adrien started to be more caring at you. He would gift you when you delivered items or constantly talk about your achievements. It was cute but you didn't want him to associate you with items made from Marinette. 



"Would you like to go on a date sometime?"

  * You nearly squished the pipet too hard, a little more and you'd have to start all over.
  * "Where is that coming from?" You averted your gaze as you finished decorating the cake.
  * "B-but I thought..." Adrien ran his fingers through his hair, did he read the signs wrong?
  * "If this is about the gifts, I was just the delivery girl. If you want to get to know me better, then maybe we can do that over a lunch break."
  * Adrien smiled, he couldn't wait for a date!



Adrien was surprised when the lunch break ended up being at the terrace of your home.

  * "About the gifts, why did you say you were the delivery girl?" Adrien asked as he saw you place his lunch on the table.
  * "It's the truth, Marinette made those items. Unlike her, I like being upfront with my likes and dislikes." You sipped on your tea.
  * "Then, am I, someone, you like?" Adrien tried to sound confident, but the look on his eyes betrayed his tone.
  * "Yeah, you're someone I appreciate."
  * "What about as someone more than friends?"
  * "Love is like a choux, it takes time to rise."
  * "Then lets us bake it together, does that sound good?"
  * You didn't need to answer his question. Adrien saw the signature girn that you always made when you had something in your grasp.



She knew the day will come, she was ready for it. But she was not ready for her competition to be someone who she could never beat.

  * "Adrien and I are dating. I'm letting you know before you find out from someone else." You broke the news during dinner. Everyone was quiet, everyone but Marinette.
  * "How could you?!" Marinette slammed her hands on the table, "Just this once, could I have something nice?"
  * Your parents argued, they were backing-up Marinette.
  * "I told her, countless of times, to talk to him. Instead, she cowered behind me." You scoffed, still, your parents began to tell you that family mattered more than someone you loved. 



You packed your items, you didn't want to stay in a place that shammed you for pursuing your happiness.

  * Thankfully, with your line of work, you were able to get a savings fund in case of emergencies.
  * "Nonsense, you're our Chef! We will give you the best room here!" Mr. Bourgouise said; Chloe told him of your current predicament. She was not going to let her friend live somewhere that is not near your workplace.



It seemed that when you got out of the house, your family became more distant.

  * Marinette saw you hanging out with celebrities. 
  * Adrien was closer to you than ever, he even stopped talking to her if it wasn't about school.



"My father asked if you would like to come over for dinner?" Marinette overheard Adrien tell you.

"Y'know I love our weekly dinners. It makes you happy and it's nice to be with you." You told your boyfriend. Adrien kissed your lips, on the corner of your eye you saw Marinette and deepen the kiss. 

"He's probably going to pester you about wedding invitations. Not that I mind, I always planned to marry you after graduation!"

Marinette ran from the loving scene, she could never compete against you.


	4. Lapin Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Prompt: So I’m not sure if mine was a very detailed fic but here I go May I request an Adrien x reader x one-sided marionette where Mari likes Adrien. The reader is a new superhero coming to Paris from living in China and being a bunny hero from China with a miraculous (if she can, can she be like mixed with Chinese/black I notice you don’t specify that stuff and it’s totally fine if you don’t want to she can just be from China-born and raised) readers new to Paris her hero name being Lapin Rose in French and she moved there with her family and siblings she has a happy family that owns and witch/occult type shop, she also knows witchcraft so she’s a hero and a witch she goes to the same school as them and becomes friends with everyone since the reader is an outgoing sweetheart even Chloe likes her! but marionette doesn’t like her at all because she thinks she’s self-centered and spoiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Prompt cont: Adrien at first of course has a crush on ladybug but then that crush starts going away and starts to form a crust on Reader/Lapin rose after he starts to spend a lot of time with her, Marionette/Ladybug feels really inferior to Reader/Lapin Rose since her miraculous is a lot like Ladybugs where she can purify the Akuma but she’s more experienced than Mari/ladybug since she’s been at the hero/witchcraft stuff since she was a child. If you can, can this be a long fic if not then you can do what you feel is best Au revoir auteur~

Paris was a different culture from what you were used to.

  * Though Paris was a city, it felt filled with people with different ideas and cultures.
  * It was easier to fit in, your family enjoyed the change.
  * "I'm Y/n L/n. I recently transferred from China with my family!"



"Lapin Rose" the hero name started to become more popular. Even Ladybug was second to none when it came to your skills.

  * "In the latest news, there's a new heroine in Paris!" You may have seen her titular bunny-ears hopping around!"
  * You listen to the news coming from the radio on your way to school. 
  * The pictures showed you as Lapin Rose, blurry and out of focus. As much as you loved to show yourself, this was still the turf of another duo. 
  * Your concealment charm will stay in effect until you dispelled it.
  * That didn't stop you from purifying rogue akumas when Ladybug took too long to do her job.



Your easy-going nature gains you all types of friends.

  * "My name is Chloe Bourgois and my father is the Mayor of Paris!" The blonde girl was the first one to introduce herself.
  * "I'm Y/n and my parents own an occult shop!" You eagerly responded.
  * "So you know witchcraft?" Chloe was curious as to what you could offer.
  * Though Chloe wanted to make your friendship purely transactional; she came to value you as a friend.
  * "Y/n let's go visit this store!" Chloe often pulled you with her, but she quickly apologized for her lack of manners. You are her first and real friend, she values you more than anything.
  * Two peas in a pod!



If life was easy, you would've become friends with Ladybug herself. Yet her civilian persona left much to be desired.

  * "Ugh! She's hanging out with Chloe again!" Marinette grumbles to her group of friends. She wanted to 'save' you from Chloe's grasp.
  * "Maybe if you gave everyone a second chance then you'll see she more than just Chloe..." You muttered, angry that she was being rude to your friend.
  * Everyone was amazed, no one ever stood up to Marinette in favor of Chloe.



Adrien was the most amazed. Sure he and Chloe were childhood friends, but he didn't expect someone to bring the good out of Chloe.

  * "You're a good friend..." Adrien said when everyone was leaving for the day.
  * "I believe that everyone gets a sort of cosmic payback. But if you want people to grow, then we should also support their little hiccups along the way." You gave him a soft smile as you left.
  * Adrien felt his heart skip a beat. He had never met someone who was this nice. Not even Ladybug held that title.



It didn't take long for you to officially meet the duo.

  * In one of the akuma attacks, Ladybug and Chat Noir had another argument. This time it was over whether or not saving the target was worth it. In Ladybug's eyes, the person was rude, her bias was showing.
  * Chat Noir grumbled on the rooftop as he pondered what he should do. He could only destroy and not purify. Yet he also felt it was his duty as a miraculous holder to save everyone equally.



"Hiya!" You, dressed as Lapin Rose introduce yourself to Chat Noir. 

  * He jumped at your sudden form popping upside down in front of him. There was even a little cat noise to accompany his outburst.
  * "Who are you?" Chat Noir asked, he was circling around you as you giggled at his furrow brow.
  * "Lapin Rose at your service! Seems like you want to help but your miraculous can't purify, right?" You asked, Chat nods. "Then let me help, I'm the bunny of all trades!"



"Chat Noir and Lapin Rose! The new power duo!"

  * Chat Noir loved working with you.
  * You were more experienced, both as a miraculous holder and as a person.
  * Unlike Ladybug, you also believed that it was your heroic duty to help everyone.
  * Sadly, this made him bump heads with Ladybug. 
  * It also disillusioned him that his beloved Ladybug was not as perfect and friendly as Lapin Rose.



You feel your cheeks heat up when you overhear the simple words.

  * "Lapin Rose? She's a real cutie!" Adrien states. "Now that I think of it... Y/n is similar to Lapin Rose..."
  * You poked your head from behind the column. To the untrained eye, it looked like he was talking to no one.
  * Not even Plagg could hide from your observant eye.



Adrien began to keep a closer eye on you. Both out of his theory as Lapin Rose and because he had a crush on you.

  * Somehow your desk always had a small gift. It ranged from little items of the occult variety or treats.
  * "Hello little kwami, did your master ask you to spy on me?" You stop Plagg on his tracks. He nearly drops the gift when you appreciate in front of him.



The bunny is out of the bag, so you finally sit down with Adrien and he asks you a variety of questions.

  * It was fun to finally have another miraculous holder to talk to. When you first arrived, you wanted to talk to Marinette but she didn't sound like the type to be nice to you. 
  * "Wait, you thought I would be snobbish?" Adrien asks between laughs.
  * "Dunno, I wanted to observe more before getting close." You avert your gaze, even his laughter was cute.



As the two of you continue to talk, both as civilians and as heroes, he sends you a message.

  * "Meet me by the Effiel Tower." He says through the miraculous transceiver.
  * When you finally arrive, you were amazed by the sight. There were a picnic blanket and a basket. Chat Noir held a rose.
  * "Lapin Rose, would you like to go on this date with me? And hopefully more without our masks?"



Once you said yes, he was doting in all aspects.

  * "Lapin Rose is way better than Ladybug. She's super kind!" Adrien debates Alya. He's your number one stan.
  * "Y/n, are you free today?" Adrien's question makes all the girls envy you. 



The two of you are a power couple, both as heroes and as civilians!


	5. Chapter 5

"The beach?!" Marinette squealed at the idea of having some time under the sun. Not to mention that Alya promised that a certain blonde will be there.

  * "I have to pick a swimsuit, then there's food, Adrien's allergies..." Marinette continued to ramble.
  * Alay and Marinette continued to plan the beach day. 
  * Alya failed to tell her that you might be tagging along. If Adrien were to go anywhere, he often 



"So, you want me to go so Adrien could go?" You looked at Nino. He nodded as you sighed at the plan.

  * "The two of you are best friends! I'm sure his father would let you take him to the beach." Nino begged you were convinced there was something more than a beach hang-out.
  * "I'll get to you later. I want to ask him before I agree to anything." You told Nino, he nodded at the idea.



"I heard you wanted to go to the beach?"

  * "No?" Adrien looked at you confused, he didn't want to go to the beach.
  * "Nino said otherwise..." You sat with your friend, failing to notice how he sat straighter and leaned closer. 
  * "W-would you like to go?" Ever since he started school his heartbeat raised when he saw your smile. 
  * "I don't mind, I want to throw you to the sea like I used to!"



"You don't have to do this..." Adrien said sheepishly. The two of you put duffel bags on the car.

  * "Why is she here?!" Marinette whisper-yelled to Alya. 
  * "We need Y/n so Adrien can come with us!" Alya chided her friend.



During the trip, Adrien sat with you in the back seats. Alya was in the passenger seat while Marinette was surrounded by bags.

  * "Remember when we played shark?" Adrien teased as he poked your cheek. It was such a small act he did countless times, but it felt more intimate this time around.
  * "Yeah, you also thought seaweed was a death noodle..." You stuck out your tongue.
  * Marinette glared at the two of you during the whole ride. She despised how easily you got along with her crush.



"Eeek!" You heard Marinette yell and Alya's laughter following it.

  * The three of you were changing in different stalls. Alya and Marinette were together, so they were probably up to something as you heard giggles.
  * Not wanting to wait for them you grabbed your bag and waited for them outside.
  * "Y/n?" Adrien's voice made you turn to him. His cheeks and ears were red as tomatoes. Perhaps he forgot to put on sunscreen or was it too hot?
  * "Hey, you okay?" You asked, brows furrowed as you got closer to him. "Getting heatstroke?" Your hand was gently placed on his forehead, his temperature was normal so why was he still red?
  * "I-it's pretty hot!" Adrien blurted out. He wanted to dig a hole in the sand out of embarrassment. He knew you were beautiful, but seeing you in the swimsuit made his brain short circuit.



"Let's go set up, they're taking too long and I don't want a sunburn." You intertwined your fingers with him and pulled him to an empty spot under an umbrella.

  * Adrien held a scowl on his featured when some local boys came to your aid to set up the towels and cooler.
  * "Y/n/n, could you put sunscreen on me!" Adrien hugged your arm, his childish antics made you smile. As you excused yourself to the other boys, Adrien glared at them until they left.
  * "Let me put some on you too!" Adrien's upbeat persona quickly came back as he massaged the cold lotion on your skin.



On the corner of your eye, you saw how Marinette glared at you. 

  * Of course, you knew about her 'crush'. Still, you wanted someone who could understand Adrien and not be overly jealous of his friends.
  * "I'm going to play some beach soccer..." Marinette's off-beat vibes were suffocating. You would rather hang out with complete strangers than stay near the girl.



"We're going to get some drinks!" Alya yelled, loud enough for Marinette to tense up. Nino gave the bluenette a thumbs-up as he looked at his friend.

  * "A-a-" Marinette blinked, the blond was nowhere near sight!
  * She quickly got to her feet. Spotting the familiar tuff of blond locks trailing your figure.



Adrien trailed behind you. It reminded you of when the two of you were children, just this time the roles were switched.

  * "I know you're trailing behind me... Scared I might leave?" You tease Adrien as you turn to meet his sheepish smile.
  * "Well... I don't want someone hitting on you." His meek confession caught you off guard.
  * You splashed some water from the ocean in retaliation. Adrien was always protective of you. In your head, nothing has changed since the two of you were kids.



Adrien and you played in the open sea. 

  * At times, Alya and Nino would join the two of you in a small competition.
  * Which meant that Marinette was always with them.
  * In all the competitions, Adrien chooses you as his partner. Much to Marinette's dismay. In the end, she stayed by the bags under the shade.



Sunset approached, so was the end of your beach day.

  * Adrien waited for you with some bbq. He cooked everything just like you liked in hopes of spending more time with you.
  * "Looks like Y/n found an admirer~" Alya teased. Marinette perked up but deflated when he saw a grumpy Adrien make his way between the admirer and you.



He saw how you covered your laughter with your hand and the way you twirled your hair.

  * "Seriously?" The guy talking to you said flirtatiously. 
  * "Everything alright?" Adrien asked as he placed a hand on your shoulder.
  * "All good, he was just telling me about an old folk tale." You wave off the stranger before pulling out what he had sold you



"May our paths always find each other..."

  * You gave Adrien a necklace, it had a scallop shell as a pendant.
  * "I love you too..." Adrien blurted out.
  * He realized your shocked expression and the words that came from his mouth.



"Looks like their plans backfired!" You laughed at the confused Adrien as he looked at you.

  * He asked what you were going on about.
  * You told him what you overheard in the changing room, that's when it dawned upon him why Alya and Nino always had an excuse to leave.



"Saved some food for me?" It was your turn to hug his arms. The close contact made him tense up, but later relaxed and held you by the waist.

  * Going back to the trio, the girls were eager to listen to who was the boy you were talking to.
  * "Just some local, I was able to get us matching necklaces though." You shrugged as both Adrien and you showed the matching item.
  * "It's a nice memento for our confession..." Adrien smiled.



"What?!" All three of them yelled as the two of you shared the bbq together.


	6. Very Veronica Lodge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr Request: 
> 
> HI BESTIE
> 
> So! I was wondering if you could do an Adrien, Felix, and Luka ( separately duh ) with a female s/o who’s literally veronica lodge?? Like she’s extremely silver-tongued yet very classy and wtv ?? We stan 😌😌
> 
> But do you know what I mean?? Like daddy issues and yet somehow so incredibly perfect?? ( I’m a veronica stan if you can’t tell 😂 )
> 
> THANK YOU!!
> 
> MUCH LOVEEEE <33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Me a bestie... ʕ´• ᴥ •`ʔ

Adrien

  * At first, he thought you were just like Chloe.
  * Then he was tasked to protect you from an akumatized villain. It didn't go as planned and you were captured.
  * You ended up knocking the villain before Chat Noir could rescue you.
  * "Please, if I needed a man to let me down I could've just called my dad!
  * The way you fixed your clothes and let out a huff made his jaw drop.
  * Spends his time trying to get a smile out of you.
  * "Flower for my queen?" Chat Noir always makes it his personal goal to climb through your window with a flower or any other romantic gift.
  * When you place a kiss on his nose, he melts.
  * Expect to see him act like a fool in front of you.



Luka

  * "What's the princess up to these days?" Luka teases you.
  * He likes to see what you'll look like when you become flustered. It always backfires.
  * "Got a sea shanty? No, don't waste my time. I got trust funds to obliterate..." 
  * Though he always finds it a bit amusing that his band gets music grants and gigs for festivals.
  * Yes, he loves you, no he will not elaborate as to why. It's just a fact at this point.
  * Makes it a point that you don't need to spend money on him. He'll stay by your side even if you act like you're not interested.



Felix

  * Snarky power duo.
  * Before the two of you became a couple, you often bickered. It drove everyone mad. Please just kiss!
  * "Y/n, how many casinos did your family put out of business?" Felix would smirk as he saw the usual mischievous glint in your eye.
  * "More than what's in the Mint of Spain, but you knew that already didn't you partner?
  * Totally enjoys staying with you during galas or charity balls just to make fun of others.
  * He only shows you his soft side, but later goes back to his mean self.
  * Likes to spend his time with you, puts you above everything he has on his agenda.




	7. Arachne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AO3 Prompt: 
> 
> Chat noir x reader where the reader has a miraculous may be a made-up one like the spider miraculous

Having the spider miraculous meant a lot of things.

  * Creating illusion with your webs.
  * 'Chance' encounters between people and events.
  * You could create as well as destroy, but you'd rather cause some mischief. 
  * Not to mention the chaos you could make, it gave you the nickname of Trickster amongst miraculous holders.



Making Paris your next stop, the amount of trouble you created could rival Hawkmoth.

  * From causing unnecessary traffic on busy days.
  * Or making quasi-akumatized villains just to make it harder for everyone.
  * It made both villains and heroes angry at how much of an inconvenience you could be.



"Looks like you fell into my trap. I wanted to snack on a bug but you look just as yummy..." You tell the cat-eared hero.

  * Were it not for the fact he was tangled, Chat Noir would've hidden his red blush. The way you circled him winded him up and caused more interest in you.
  * "Arachne is my name..." You replied. With that bit of information, you left the hero on your web until you were out of sight.
  * Chat Noir was none the wiser, you left him is a small spider in his neck. It would signal his presence to you if he ever tried to get near you.
  * In true Chat Noir fashion, he made it his personal mission to find you.



Chat Noir was always the first one to get 'captured' by your web.

  * "Oh no! I have been captured!" Chat Noir would dramatically sigh as he 'tried' to escape.
  * You would often find him relaxing in your way, often sleeping as he waited for you to 'help' him.
  * He would wake up when you spun the web and cause him to fall.
  * Needless to say, he started to prefer you over Ladybug.



"So why not join me instead of fixing trouble?" The blonde asks with his charming smile.

  * "Not interested, I like doing as I please..." You tell him as you 'navigate' two robbers away from the police.
  * He wanted to ask more but he was cut short when you placed a kiss on his forehead.
  * "Why didn't you stop them!?" Ladybug's harsh words brought Chat Noir back to reality. You were long gone with only the kiss as evidence of your presence.
  * "W-well... I like them a lot!" Chat Noir protested, it only earned him a giggle from Ladybug. Or who he thought was Ladybug.
  * "You like me? Geez, you sure?" You ask as you dispel the illusion. 
  * Your teasing ended as he pressed his lips on yours.



"Lovebug, would you like for us to meet as civilians?" Chat Noir asks you one day as he looked at you make a 'chance' encounter between two strangers.

  * "Sure! I'm glad you're no longer a drone to your 'heroic duty'." You teased the latter part, it earned you a smile from your boyfriend.
  * As much as the two of you clashed in ideals and duties, the two of you respected what it meant to be a miraculous holder. 
  * Oh, thank god. Now I can finally take you on a real date!" Chat Noir boasted as he hugged you.
  * Now it was your turn to blush.



Adrien was no longer hiding as Chat Noir. Like any other teen of his age, he began to fidget when he sat there waiting for you.

  * Minutes passed and it dawned on him that he never asked how he would be able to distinguish you from the crowd.
  * Sighing, he got up and began to leave the park.
  * "Hey! Look out!" A voice yells. It was too late as Adrien feels someone crash into him.
  * "Sorry!" Adrien begins to apologize, only to be met with a mischievous smile.



"Got you good huh?" You pull him to his feet as he stares in awe. "Not going to kiss me hello?"

  * He doesn't answer, he only hugs you close and peppers your face with kisses.




End file.
